Play Me
by Lillie Cullen
Summary: Two versions of the same drabble, one T, one M. Which do you like better? AU moment with a married vamp Jasper/vamp Bella.


_**A/N: **_Gotta tell you, I feel like I'm going through my grandma's hope chest and pulling out old treasures, yelling "Look what else I found!" I've even found some Highlander, Dragon Age, and Vampire Diaries stuff I wrote for various memes if anyone's interested.

I have no idea when I wrote this, I think it was part of a blog interview where the challenge was to write both a "T" version and an "M" version of a drabble and let the readers chime in on which they liked more. Anyway, the last two gems I dug up were E/B, so I thought you'd like a little J/B love. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_**You are the sun… I am the moon  
You are the words… I am the tune  
Play me.**_

**The "T" Version**

Bella came outside, sat next to me on the porch swing and smiled at me as she sat on my right side so as not to interrupt my guitar playing. She loved that porch swing, especially in moments like these, where the sun and the moon shared the sky for a few brief moments before twilight, and the horizon was bathed in pinks and purples behind the silhouette of the trees. The scent of honeysuckle and magnolia was thick in the air, and the crickets and bullfrogs provided the perfect accompaniment to the tune I was picking.

She and I had been through so much to get to this moment of serenity in our lives. It all led up to this. Bella and I living on the plantation where I grew up, sitting on the wrap-around porch watching the sunset while I played my guitar. And it was all worth it.

I looked over to my wife and watched her sparkle as the last golden rays of daylight shone around her like a halo. Bella was and always shall be my sun, the very light that illuminates my world. She is the words to every song in my heart. I was overcome with the need to hold Bella in my arms. Though her blood no longer maintained her body temperature, she never failed to warm me when I felt her skin against mine. Carefully, I leaned my guitar against the wall under the window next to me. I turned to Bella and, without a word, she scooted herself flush against my side. My arms wrapped around her, her head snuggled into the crook of my neck, her soft tresses tickling my ear.

Bella began lazily caressing my forearm, sending tingles up my spine as we watched the sun forlornly leave its lover. Even in its absence, the full moon glowed from the love the sun shone upon it, slowly rising to the task before it. That's how it was for Bella and me. Her love was always there, guiding me, giving me strength, even when she wasn't there. Without her, my world would be cold and dark.

I bent down, burying my nose in her hair as I kissed the top of her head. Strawberries and sunshine. Bella hummed in contentment and wiggled her way closer, her legs draping across mine, her feet dangling under the armrest of the swing. She turned her face to me and I planted a soft kiss on her perfect lips. I felt her smile beneath me, bringing forth a smile of my own.

"I love you, Isabella Whitlock."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing my name like that," Bella mused happily, kissing me again. "I love you, too, Jasper Whitlock." Another kiss. No longer a Swan or a Cullen or a Hale. Bella and I were Whitlocks, the truest name there was for us, a symbol of my past as well as our future. I am hers, and she is mine. For eternity.

Our need for one another grew. Feathered kisses and gentle touches made way to heated passion and frantic clinging. We made love under the smiling moon. The chains attaching the porch swing to the overhang creaked as we rocked back and forth, the dulcimer to the symphony nature was performing all around us. Bella's soft mews provided the melody as I worshipped her. Afterwards, I leaned my back on the armrest and spooned her back against my chest, where we stayed until sunrise, just so we could see the sun and the moon, separated for much too long, together again.

**The "M" Version**

Bella came outside, sat next to me on the porch swing and smiled at me as she sat on my right side so as not to interrupt my guitar playing. She loved that porch swing, especially in moments like these, where the sun and the moon shared the sky for a few brief moments before twilight, and the horizon was bathed in pinks and purples behind the silhouette of the trees. The scent of honeysuckle and magnolia was thick in the air, and the crickets and bullfrogs provided the perfect accompaniment to the tune I was picking.

She and I had been through so much to get to this moment of serenity in our lives. It all led up to this. Bella and I living on the plantation where I grew up, sitting on the wrap-around porch watching the sunset while I played my guitar. And it was all worth it.

I looked over to my wife and watched her sparkle as the last golden rays of daylight shone around her like a halo. Bella was and always shall be my sun, the very light that illuminates my world. She is the words to every song in my heart. I was overcome with the need to hold Bella in my arms. Though her blood no longer maintained her body temperature, she never failed to warm me when I felt her skin against mine. Carefully, I leaned my guitar against the wall under the window next to me. I turned to Bella and, without a word, she scooted herself flush against my side. My arms wrapped around her, her head snuggled into the crook of my neck, her soft tresses tickling my ear.

Bella began lazily caressing my forearm, sending tingles up my spine as we watched the sun forlornly leave its lover. Even in its absence, the full moon glowed from the love the sun shone upon it, slowly rising to the task before it. That's how it was for Bella and me. Her love was always there, guiding me, giving me strength, even when she wasn't there. Without her, my world would be cold and dark.

I bent down, burying my nose in her hair as I kissed the top of her head. Strawberries and sunshine. Bella hummed in contentment and wiggled her way closer, her legs draping across mine, her feet dangling under the armrest of the swing. She turned her face to me and I planted a soft kiss on her perfect lips. I felt her smile beneath me, bringing forth a smile of my own.

"I love you, Isabella Whitlock."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing my name like that," Bella mused happily, kissing me again. "I love you, too, Jasper Whitlock." Another kiss. No longer a Swan or a Cullen or a Hale. Bella and I were Whitlocks, the truest name there was for us, a symbol of my past as well as our future. I am hers, and she is mine. For eternity.

Her soft, feather-light kisses and gentle touches became more urgent, igniting a fire within us, an undeniable need to come together as one. Our passion was frantic, my tongue not willing to be denied the feel of hers against mine another second. Our hands had a mind of their own. Hers, drawing large hearts on my back under my shirt from my shoulders to just below my waistband. Mine, blazing a trail up her side, across her stomach, pushing her pale pink tank top up as I went. I couldn't have stopped the sigh that escaped me when I took the weight of her breasts into my hand if I'd tried. The way her pert nipples hardened and pebbled between my fingers sent electric shocks straight to my groin. I pulled away just long enough to rip the top over her head before lunging at her chest, pushing her back against the arm rest on the other end of the swing and suckling her nipple into my mouth.

Bella arched her back and moaned, her fingernails drawing lines across my shoulder blades as she pulled herself flush against me, desperate for the friction that I would never deny her. I kissed my way down her smooth stomach, pausing to nibble on her hipbone before removing her jeans, licking and suckling every new inch of flesh I exposed along the way. Once my beautiful Bella was bare before me, I reached behind my back and pulled off my t-shirt, made quick work of my own jeans and boxers, then laid her down more comfortably along the seat of the swing, settling myself between her legs, which she swiftly wrapped around me, using her heels for force me flush against her with a thud.

Not wasting any time, Bella reached between us and stroked me, guiding me to her soft, wet entrance, already throbbing tightly around me from her arousal. The chains attaching the porch swing to the overhang creaked as we rocked back and forth, the dulcimer to the symphony nature was performing all around us. Bella's soft mews provided the melody as I worshipped her body, thrusting into her with each backswing, my hands gripping her backside to pull her towards me with each stroke, making sure to hit the sweet spot within her that always made her moan my name. When I could hold back no longer, I leaned down and bit her earlobe, my breath causing shivers rippling down her spine and sending her over the edge into sweet oblivion with me. Afterwards, I leaned my back on the armrest and spooned her back against my chest, where we stayed until sunrise, just so we could see the sun and the moon, separated for much too long, together again.


End file.
